<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>半真空 by Aprioriv23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043860">半真空</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23'>Aprioriv23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOL RPF - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有些东西可以不对，有些人不能不对。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>半真空</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*性转</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刘青松挑衣服确实有一套，但这不代表他喜欢在拍定妆照的大早上被高天亮吵醒。</p><p>打野过于鬼鬼祟祟了，起了个大早跑来他床上，困得眼睛都睁不开，压着嗓子拿气声求他帮忙。挤到他床上的人穿的还是林炜翔的衣服，大了几号穿在身上晃晃悠悠，刘青松越看越觉得确实该给高天亮买新的，穿着队友的衣服晃来晃去真他妈便宜了队友。</p><p>他伸手去搂小孩的腰，把她整个人塞进被子里，心里在骂高天亮。两条腿就在衣服下摆外面露着也不怕别人犯罪，椅子上坐没坐相，次次给她腿上盖件衣服怕走光，其他时候站没站相，非要往谁身上靠一下才开心，也不知道是性别影响还是本性暴露。</p><p>“帮不帮我嘛哥哥。”</p><p>高天亮拿指尖去描他的纹身，刘青松不做反抗，小狐狸精就得寸进尺地把嘴唇也贴到他下巴上磨蹭，“你上午又没事干，为什么不帮我？还是你和哪个漂亮姐姐有约会了？时间管理？艾克本尊？”</p><p>漂亮姐姐没有，烦人精弟弟…妹妹倒是有一个，烦得他大早上不得安宁。</p><p>本来想去掐小孩的下巴，结果还是没忍住亲了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“你没告诉我你要买这个。”</p><p>“告诉你你就不肯帮我了。”</p><p>确实，但他现在知道来买内衣也有想打道回府的冲动。</p><p>来接待的店员见怪不怪，边忙着把刘青松往店里带边恭维，先生和女朋友感情真好，长得这么帅还这么会疼人，你女朋友好幸福。</p><p>高天亮应该已经在电话那边笑得上气不接下气了，仗着店员听不到还煞有其事地回复，没有，在决裂了。</p><p>方便透露一下女朋友的尺寸吗？</p><p>所谓的女朋友立刻哑火，刘青松再看的时候已经挂了电话装死去了。</p><p>根本不讲道理，刘青松因为尴尬的对话有点恼怒，又忍不住觉得很好笑，有什么不好意思讲的。</p><p>但是东西还是要买，店员还是要回答的。</p><p>刘青松第七次庆幸自己戴了口罩，眼神都不愿意交汇，低着眼睛跟人比划，</p><p>“大概这么小...这个大小。”</p><p> </p><p>“速来”</p><p>刘青松不是很想去，但是也不是很想让别人去。</p><p>所以他还是硬着头皮去更衣室了，高天亮背对着他看不到表情，身上挂着他刚买的内衣，白色的蕾丝吊带贴着肩膀，让刘青松难得萌生出恶劣的想法，想去挑一挑那根肩带。</p><p>在这么做之前他就被高天亮打断了，打野咬牙切齿，“刘青松，在你眼里老子就这么小吗？”</p><p>“别骂了你他妈自己又不去……还怪我？”辅助觉得好笑，“尺寸挺合适啊。”</p><p>“合适你…你啊没了。”高天亮气得失语，“来，有请冠军辅助给我表演一下，扣上算老子倒霉。”</p><p>刘青松低下头开始研究他买的东西，拽着两边的布料合拢，也不管小孩姿势多僵硬，勉勉强强搭在一起。</p><p>高天亮后脖颈红了。刘青松收回手的时候想。</p><p>”扣上了，衣服穿好。”</p><p>磨得好痛。高天亮眼泪汪汪，真的好痛，你怎么一点都不温柔啊刘青松。</p><p>他板着脸，我只负责帮你扣啊。</p><p>我不管，弄痛我了不负责的吗？</p><p>他叹一口气，怎么负责？</p><p>哥哥帮我揉一揉吧，还有时间——</p><p>狐狸尾巴露出来了。</p><p>湿漉漉的地方也露出来了。</p><p> </p><p>你怎么把一套都换上了？刘青松顺着腰往下，忽然摸到蕾丝边的质感。</p><p>高天亮推了他一把，狡黠地笑，刘少破费给我买一套怎么敢不穿。</p><p>她补上一句，难道你不想看吗？</p><p>反正也是要脱掉的，有什么区别？刘青松抓着机会反问，问得高天亮噎住，说你要是想做完一套那最好快点。</p><p>内裤还挂在脚踝上晃，刘青松已经在伸手按住她的膝盖了，白皙指尖陷入那条细细的肉缝慢条斯理地滑动，“这么舒服吗？”</p><p>高天亮后背抵在穿衣镜上，凉得她吸一口气，又觉得下腹在烧。小狐狸仰着脑袋轻轻喘息，没空回答辅助坏心眼的发问，于是刘青松反反复复地把手指送进穴口又抽出，勾连出一点点淫水和滔天的火。</p><p>刘青松又要问什么，被高天亮打断，哥哥，想要。</p><p>话堵在喉咙里，为什么Karsa会给我发你裹着被子熟睡的照片又撤回，怎么这么浪，基地还不够你玩吗，什么时候才能安分点。</p><p>但是高天亮看向他的眼神柔软真诚，一点不像狐狸精。</p><p>于是他轻易地原谅了他的小孩，吞回羞辱伤人的话，低下头，在胸前吮出暗红的印子来，隔着蕾丝布料去舔舐乳尖的位置，任由高天亮伸手磨蹭他半勃的性器。</p><p>白色变得透明，透出一点点艳红色，明明下面也湿透了怎么就是不肯照顾照顾我呢。小打野吸吸鼻子，可怜地推拒着，哥哥，胸口再肿就真的没法穿啦，好饿。</p><p>饿吗？刘青松和他对视，歪着头问。</p><p>明知故问。穴肉吸绞着插进来的三根手指，手掌上一片粘腻湿润，会阴发酸，像是想从身体里吐出更多水，浇灭某种迫切燃烧着的火。</p><p>刘青松极有耐心地按揉拨弄那颗充血发硬的阴蒂，另一只手卡着她发抖的腿不许她并拢，衣服都没脱干净，高天亮却在狭小的更衣室里毫无还手之力地被队友玩到潮吹，水顺着大腿往下淌，像是岛国三级片里才会出现的香艳场景。</p><p>大脑暂时还在快感里回不过神，刘青松看高天亮宕机的样子笑了一声，你到底是饿还是馋？不插进来不也高潮了吗？</p><p>高天亮的生理眼泪滴进两个人同款的袖套里，不一样的，刘青松。</p><p>身为猫科动物，刘青松不肯让着高天亮的时候牙尖嘴利绝不逊色半分，他打算刨根问底恶心人一下，低着声音问，有什么不一样？</p><p>喜欢你，你说有什么不一样？</p><p> </p><p>她好像在下坠。于是高天亮搂住刘青松的脖子，急切地配合辅助，好让花穴吞下整根阴茎，两个人交合的地方变成另一个稳固的支撑点。</p><p>刘青松插进最里面，抵着软肉研磨，刚刚染回棕色的头发湿透了，黏在额头上，他俩身高差的不多，刘青松稍微一低头就能亲到小孩的锁骨。</p><p>放松点，他咬着高天亮的喉咙含糊不清地要求，你怎么那么紧张？</p><p>小狐狸软软糯糯地恳求，背好凉，抱我，要摔下去了。</p><p>有椅子，别怕。刘青松喜欢高天亮依赖他的脆弱模样，继续让他贴着镜子，缓慢地顶弄已经乖顺地贴上来的穴肉，捣得汁水四溅。</p><p>这个姿势实在太过耗费精力，她没挨多少次操就想逃，说不行了，哥哥，真的不行了。刘青松生生按住那截腰，用亲吻去堵高天亮的求饶，整个更衣间里只剩下重复的肉体撞击声。</p><p>乳肉幅度轻柔地在胸口晃，辅助转而拿手捂住高天亮不安分的呻吟，唇舌去抚慰挺了好久的尖尖。</p><p>高天亮仗着刘青松在替她遮掩，干脆放松下来，沉浸到某种近乎失控的快感里。花核被刘青松冰凉的指尖压着折磨，甬道被撑到最开容纳滚烫的性器，抽插之间挤出更多淫靡的水液。</p><p>不甚清晰的悲鸣从桎梏里脱离出来，她呜咽着高潮，丰沛的水液淋湿了镜面和腿根，高天亮迷迷糊糊地舔一下刘青松的手掌心。</p><p>怎么还有自己的味道啊——好脏。</p><p>她甚至没有心思和欲望阻止刘青松接下来的动作，乖顺地放空头脑，接受辅助所有的亲吻，痕迹，操弄。</p><p>还有内射。</p><p> </p><p>好好含住。</p><p>高天亮从懵懂里清醒过来，点点头说好。</p><p>这里怎么办？刘青松心情好了很多，指着乱糟糟的一片水痕。</p><p>小狐狸看他一眼，笑得挺开心啊刘青松，没你的份？高天亮挑挑拣拣地审视被她丢到一边去的衣物，然后拿不要了的东西处理犯罪现场。</p><p>湿透又脏透的布料被捏成团丢进垃圾桶，哥哥，东西白买了呀，下面还是没得穿，只能这样啦。</p><p>宽松的运动裤遮住发软的腿和光裸的下身，被吮得肿起来的乳尖却遮不住，高天亮抱怨，都怪你，小了，还是磨得好痛。</p><p>无理取闹，自己求着找操，怎么现在还怪起他来了？刘青松懒得理她，推开更衣室的门自顾自地轻声讲，买小了不是挺好的吗，都省了你束胸的功夫了。</p><p>高天亮一点不怵周围来来往往的工作人员，忽然牵起他的手，倒把刘青松吓了一跳，转过头看高天亮的动静。</p><p>小狐狸把嘴唇贴到他耳侧，浅浅地呼吸了几次。</p><p> </p><p>FPX默契的野辅在说悄悄话，高天亮拽着刘青松的手交代秘密战术。</p><p>哥哥多摸几次就不会买错大小了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>